When the Time is Right
by breanna.gray.73
Summary: The is my fourth fan fiction! It starts at Loren's photo shoot Loren and Eddie are finally a couple. They know they want to be together always, but they are constantly bombarded by friends, family, fans, and reporters about the status of their relationship. What will happen When the Time is Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So like I promised I am starting another story since I completed my two oldies! I'm not sure if I am going to continue with this or not so let me know what you think! This fan fiction is called **_**When the Time is Right**_**! Hope you guys like it! Review if you want me to continue. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 1 – Loren's Photo Shoot**

"Mom! Quit pulling! It can't go any longer!" Loren sighed in exasperation. Nora made eye contact with her in the mirror and they both started laughing. "I know you're not thrilled about the choices I have been making."

Nora grabbed Loren by the shoulders and forced her to make eye contact with her. "Loren I am so proud of you. You are so talented and you are pursuing your dream. You are actually my role model! Maybe I get a little protective of how you dress and your decisions because I mean come on this is Hollywood you get make a lot of bad decisions."

Loren smiled and hugged her mom tightly. "I know but I have you to protect me!"

Nora laughed, "Oh and Eddie!" Loren blushed. Her mom looked at her quizzically. "So how did this night at the bungalow go?"

Loren's mouth dropped, "Mom nothing happened!" Nora's face was a mask of relief. "And for your information nothing is going to happen. I mean toward that anyway, I want to married before I do anything to know for sure that I am going to be with Eddie forever."

Nora had tears in her eyes, "When have you gotten so wise?"

Loren smiled, "Well I have a really good teacher."

Nora laughed and kissed her forehead then wiped off the lipstick. Kelly came running in. "Loren you look amazing! Let's get going the photographer is here!"

Loren squeezed her mom's hand and walked out following Kelly. Nora followed them out and stood next to Max one of her good friends by the bar. Max turned to her and smiled, "You nervous?"

Nora smiled, "More excited! I had a great talk with Loren. I'm not worried about her she is going to be fine."

Max smiled, "Yeah she is a keeper that one."

Nora laughed as she watched Loren, "You should have heard the way she talked Max, almost as if she is more mature than me!"

Max looked at Loren before answering. "She is a very unique! But there is something about her that makes everyone want to learn more. Maybe that's why Eddie couldn't leave her alone."

Nora laughed at the thought of Eddie, "Where is that rock star anyway?"

Max shrugged, "At some meeting with Osborne Silver I guess."

Nora looked up at Max suddenly, "I thought he didn't want to be in a movie?"

Max looked concerned, "That's what I thought too. I hope nothing is wrong."

Nora nodded and squeezed her arm before she turned her attention back on Loren. She had to admit Loren was a natural at this.

…

"I'm sorry Oz I have no interest in doing this movie."

Oz looked at the one and only Eddie Duran in exasperation. "I knew you were stubborn Eddie but not this stubborn. What do I have to do to get you to say yes?"

Eddie sighed, "You can't say anything. I refuse to act in a movie with my ex as my love interest! If you haven't figured it out yet Oz I am trying to move on with my life and things are going good right now I don't want to screw it up! The only reason I'm here is because Chloe said if I helped her she would be out of my life for good!"

Oz smirked, "Well Eddie I can't help Chloe if you don't help me."

Eddie threw up his hands in frustration, "Fine let me choose my leading lady for the movie and Chloe gets a role in another movie! That way you get what you want and I get what I want."

Chloe yelled, "Eddie Don't!"

Oz stuck out his hand, "Deal." Eddie shook it. "So who is your leading lady going to be."

"Loren Tate." Chloe stamped her foot in anger at Eddie's smug reply.

"Can she act and sing?"

"She can do anything she sets her mind to."

Oz smiled, "Well then it looks like I will be giving both of you a call. Thank you Eddie."

Eddie nodded and started to walk out but turned his eyes on Chloe as he did. "Stay away from me and Loren."As he walked out of the office he saw Tyler Rorke sitting there. Tyler smirked at him as he walked by but Eddie ignored all his comments as he walked out. All he wanted to do right now was see Loren at her photo shoot.

…

Loren had just finished up and was talking to Kelly about the photos when she saw Eddie walked in. He gave Max and Nora a hug, before he walked up to her. He grabbed her hands and looked at her outfit. He was surprised of course Loren looked hot but it wasn't her. It wasn't the Loren from the bungalow it was almost as if Hollywood had come and thrown up on her. She looked up at him and pecked him on the lips in concern. "Are you alright Eddie? Did everything go okay at the meeting?"

Eddie smiled, there was his Loren. Even in these clothes and the high fashion atmosphere she was still herself worried about other people. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "Everything went great. Oh by the way you are staring in the movie with me."

Loren looked as if she had jumped out of her skin. "Eddie! You're kidding?!"

Eddie smirked, "Nope." He walked over to the booth with Loren following behind him.

"Eddie I cannot do that! All those cameras! Thousands of people will see it!"

Eddie looked at her as if she had two heads, "You just did that already, and I would say it was a success based on that outfit."

Loren blushed, "You like it?"

Eddie looked her intensely, "I love everything that you wear. It's just I don't want you to change. I know that sounds selfish but I still want you to be the girl that I fell for."

Loren smiled and squeezed his hand. "I still am. I'm not going to change. That's why I have my mom, Mel, Adam, and… you to keep me grounded."

Eddie smiled and kissed her hand. "Fine I trust you. If you feel like this is the right image for you then go for it."

Loren laughed, "Oh please Eddie! I was dying in the dressing room! It took me almost an hour to get the courage to come out her and my mom kept trying to pull the dress down!"

Eddie started laughing at Loren's reaction almost out of relief. He kissed her again more openly this time. Mel walked up with the camera and whistled. Eddie pulled away, "Hey Mel."

"Hey rock star! Too bad you missed the photo shoot! My girl did great!"

"Yeah I wish I could have been here sooner I had a meeting with Osborne Silver."

Mel was about to respond when Kelly walked up. "Yeah I heard Chloe was there what was that about."

Loren pulled her hand away from him when Kelly said this. Eddie turned and glared at Kelly. Everyone dispersed as if on signal. Eddie turned to look at Loren who was looked at him with her dark brown eyes in disappointment.

"Loren I was going to tell you." Loren just shook her head. "Lo I was!"

"I'm sure you would have Eddie. It's just you keep running into her and doing her favors. I don't know what to think. One second I think she is out of your life for good and then she pops back up again."

Eddie looked at Loren openly not hiding anything which surprised her. "I had the meeting today because she said if I helped her she would be out of my life for good. I had to try."

Loren thought for a moment. "Well do you think it worked?"

Eddie sighed, "I don't know! I told Oz I would only do it if I cast you as the leading lady and found another movie for Chloe so she would be out of _our _live for good!" Eddie put as much emphasis on the word our as he could so Loren would know he was serious.

Loren smiled, "Alright I trust you. I'm sorry I got upset."

Eddie smirked, "It's ok your cute when your jealous!"

"I was not jealous!"

"Yeah you were!"

"Okay fine! Maybe I was."

Eddie laughed and kissed her again before he pulled away grabbing the tablet from her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stealing these photos so I can show off my girl to everyone I know."

Loren blushed, "I'm your girl?"

Eddie looked her, "More than you realize." He then went back to what he was doing appearing suddenly shy. Loren watched him with a smile on her face. She saw her mom watching her and stood up walking over to her.

"Loren you did so great! You really are a natural at this!"

Loren smiled broadly, "Really?"

Nora nodded, "Is everything okay with Eddie?"

"Everything is fine! No worries."

Nora looked at her skeptically, "Really because I heard Chloe was at his meeting."

Loren sighed, "I know. He told me and he explained it. I trust him mom."

Nora smiled, "I do too, if he is anything like Max he is a great guy."

Loren hugged her mom tightly she didn't know what she would do without her she was her best friend. "I love you mom I don't know what I would do without you."

Nora smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Loren pulled away and walked up to Max. Before he could say anything she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for convincing me to go to the bungalow."

Max smiled, "It was my pleasure sweetie. I knew you two kids just needed a shove in the right direction." Loren laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked back over to Eddie.

**Okay guys let me know what you think of whether I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter - My Escape

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story! I am really pretty excited about this story. Anyways hope you enjoy. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 2 – My Escape**

Loren was sitting next to Eddie on his couch. They had just gone to Rumor which didn't go well. It seemed like every time they were together something happened involving Chloe and Tyler. It bothered her but she wasn't going to let it get to her because she finally had Eddie and she wasn't going to let a psycho ex break them up.

"Lo you okay?"

Loren looked up at Eddie. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking I guess."

Eddie set down his glass and turned to her, "About what?"

Loren suddenly became embarrassed by her thoughts so she decided to use humor to avoid it. "Well there is this guy that I am crazy about, but he keeps running into his ex fiancé."

Eddie laughed, "Wow okay I had that coming."

"Yeah just a little bit."

Eddie grabbed her hand, "Well I have found a solution to that."

Loren gave him a half smirk. "Oh? And what is that?"

"We just don't go to Rumor anymore." Loren laughed at Eddie's solution to the problem.

"So we just avoid the problem until it goes away?"

"Well yeah I thought that was obvious."

"Shut up!" Loren shoved him playfully. Eddie laughed and leaned in and started kissing her. Loren pulled away after a few minutes. "I should go. I'll talk to you soon." She gave him a peck on the lips before she left.

Eddie then realized he had to prove Loren had nothing to worry about. He couldn't avoid the problem he had to make sure Loren didn't walk away.

…

Loren was getting ready for school she wasn't sure how she was feeling. She had been so happy with Eddie but now all she could think was; was this really going to work out. They had so many things they had to work through if it did.

"Good morning sweetheart." Loren looked at her mom and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

Loren laughed, "Thanks mom, I don't feel so hot though."

"What's wrong?"

Loren just shook her head and hid her confusion with a smile, "Nothing. I just think I may have pushed Eddie away is all, and he was a really great guy, amazing actually."

"Oh that can't be true."

"I think I did, but I got to go I'm going to be late for school."

As Loren was shutting her door she heard someone. "Hey."

Loren almost jumped out of her skin, "Holy crap Eddie! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I just… do you have time to talk."

"I'm going to be late for school…"

"Okay look. I may not know the first thing about relationships since none of mine have lasted very long. But I do know this, all I want in the world, is to just keep talking to you, I wanna know how your day was, where you wanna eat and I wanna argue with you. And I wanna hear all your theories, even the ones that are completely you know wrong. And I know it's not that simple, but I just think – no, I really believe if you just, if you'd just be willing to continue this conversation with me, then we can figure the rest out." (By the way that quote is from The First Time, I loved it so I had to put it in my story.)

Loren paused thinking for a minute, "Do you want to drive me to school?"

Eddie sighed, "Yeah of course."

They sat in the car in silence for awhile. Loren looked over at him, "Umm what you said before about still talking to each other. I would like that." Eddie smiled, as Loren reached over and grabbed his hand.

They got to the school and Eddie rushed around to open her door. He shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "Hey Loren." Loren looked up and saw Cameron walking by and waved. Eddie watched him as he walked away.

"So do you want to pick me up from school?"

Eddie smiled, "I'll be here."

Loren suddenly pulled him into a kiss. "I'll see you later." She walked away. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled before she walked in.

…

Eddie walked into MK and saw Max sitting on a bar stool cleaning the counter. "Hey pops how are ya?"

"I am covered in wood polish and smell like a sour lemon. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Hey pops I think a lot of women dig a guy who smells like a lemon."

"I see you got your sarcasm back now help me!" Max threw the rag and it hit Eddie in the face.

Max was laughing as Eddie took the rag off his face and started gagging. "Pops! You got some in my mouth!"

…

"Hey Lo! How are you?"

Loren couldn't help but smile when Mel bounced over to her. "I'm good! And you?"

"Oh fantastic of course! So I hear you are going to be the new Sandy in Osborne Silver's Grease remake!"

"What?! How did you know about that?"

Mel looked confused, "You mean you didn't know? It's all over the internet!"

Loren sighed, "Oz must be getting as much publicity out of this as he can."

Mel shook her by the shoulders, "This is awesome Lo! My best friend the movie star slash pop star!"

"Mel! This isn't good it's just going to cause more reason for Adriana to target me!"

As if on cue Adriana Masters walked up. "So Loren I hear you think you're a movie star now."

"Actually she doesn't Eddie signed her up for it." Mel immediately jumped to Loren's defense which Loren was grateful for. She hated confrontation.

"Whatever, so you not only believe you are a pop star but you think you are dating Eddie Duran? Please like he would be interested in you. You are nothing." Adriana smiled smugly.

Loren knew she shouldn't let her get to her but she couldn't help it. She slammed her locker shut and walked away. Tears started to fall from her eyes when she heard the girls laughing. She took out her phone and called Eddie. "Eddie can you come get me?"

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Can you just come?"

"Yeah I'll be right there."

"Thank you."

Loren hung up the phone and started heading towards the front of the school. Mel rushed up to her. "Lo wait! Adriana was way out of line!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Mel looked at her sadly, "Yes it does your hurt! Just talk to me Lo!"

Loren was trying not to cry but failed, "I can't… I just need to get out of here!"

"Lo please talk to me!"

Loren saw Eddie pull up and hop out of his car. "I got to go." Loren pulled away from Mel's grasp and rushed out to Eddie. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and cried. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get out of here." Loren nodded as Eddie helped her into the car and hopped in on the other side leaving.

…

Mel watched them go. She looked down at her already purpling knuckles. She was going to hear it from the principal. She suddenly heard the intercom come on.

_Melissa Sanders please report to the principal's office. Melissa Sanders please report to the principal's office._

She was in so much trouble.

…

"Loren you shouldn't believe anything she says." Loren just sniffed in response. She had been curled up in Eddie's lap for a half an hour. He had finally gotten her to calm down enough to tell him what happened. He lifted Loren's chin so she was looking at him. "Loren you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Everything you do you do for others. You follow your dreams. You are my inspiration. I can't tell you enough how lucky I am to have you in my life. You can always make me laugh. You know exactly what to do to make me smile. And you know what makes my day?"

Loren sniffed again, "What?"

"When I get to see you smile. Your eyes light up and it seems like everything in the world stops for a moment." Loren couldn't help it she smiled. "See there is my girl. And you know why this girl Adriana always harasses you?"

"Why?"

"Because you are special, you follow your dreams and you are wise beyond your years not to mention beautiful. She can't compete with that. You are a threat."

Loren sat up a little and smiled, "Do you really mean everything you have said."

Eddie looked at her fiercely, "Every word. Anyone who hurts you has to deal with me."

Loren leaned up and kissed him softly before she curled back up in his chest again. "Thank you Eddie. I don't know what I would do without you."

Eddie kissed the top of her head, "Same here." Loren's breathing slowed and Eddie could tell she was asleep. He picked her up and brought her upstairs laying her on his bed before he walked back down stairs.

…

"Melissa how could you do this? You only have a few weeks left. I know it's hard but you don't just punch your brother's girlfriend in the face. She has a broken nose and a black eye!" Lisa Sanders glared at her daughter as she spoke.

The principal sighed at his desk. "You have always done fine in school Melissa. Decent grades no aggression problems. I want to know what happened."

Mel glared, "Fine! Adriana was attacking my friend so I defended her!"

The principal sat up straighter. "What do you mean attacked?"

"She was making fun of her. She has been intentionally attacking Loren all year. What do you expect me to do? Loren is my sister I won't let anyone hurt her!"

The principal nodded, "Well I know Adriana can be a menace when she wants to be. Punching her in the face was probably not the best solution. I am going to have to give you and Ms. Masters a week suspension."

Lisa jumped up, "What?! You can't do that! It will be on her permanently record!"

The principal sighed, "Look Ms. Sanders, I understand you are upset but I promise if colleges call to talk about this suspension I will explain everything as well as I can. I don't think it will affect Mel that much." He paused looking at Mel, "I'm sorry Melissa you understand why I have to do this right?"

Melissa reluctantly nodded.

…

Loren opened her eyes and looked around she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered she had been at Eddie's this must be his room. She sat up. The view from his bedroom was amazing. She stood up and walked into the bathroom and gasped, the bathroom had to be as big as her bedroom. She didn't know if she was brave enough to look in the closet. Her phone vibrating interrupted her exploring. It was a text from Mel.

_SOS suspended from school for a week!_

_Oh my gosh! What happened?!_

_Ha well… I punched Adriana in the face breaking her nose and giving her a black eye._

_Mel Sanders you are my HERO!_

_Well I try ;)_

_Seriously Mel thank you for everything!_

_I'm always here for you cutie!_

Loren smiled as she put her phone in her pocket and walked out of the room and into the hallway. She found another bedroom and there were pictures of Eddie and his family and the awards he had received on the walls of the room. She walked back out into the hallway and walked down the stairs. Eddie was on his computer sitting on the couch. He saw her walk in and smiled, "Your awake, sleep well?"

Loren smiled, "Yeah I did. Thanks for letting me escape her for the day."

Eddie watched her walk over to the piano. "Of course I love to think that I am your escape."

Loren didn't look over as she spoke because she knew her face would be red. "You are." She didn't notice Eddie's broad smile because something caught her eye. There was a picture of her from her photo shoot and there was a picture of her and Eddie kissing in the booth at MK that Mel must have taken at the photo shoot. "I made it to the piano?"

She turned to look at Eddie raising an eyebrow. "That's a big accomplishment to make it on the piano you are lucky."

Loren laughed, "I will never forget that." She walked over to the couch and laid down resting her head on Eddie's lap.

Eddie ran his hand through her hair and she instantly relaxed at his touch.


	3. Chapter 3 - It Girl

**Hey guys! I'm glad you like this story! I love writing it! Shout out to coder4life, TheGreatSinator, and .9! You guys are so awesome and your reviews made my day! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 3 – It Girl**

"So Eddie are you enjoying the festival?" The reporter pointed her microphone at Eddie who was doing his first carpet interview.

"Yeah it's fantastic! I always love the festivals in LA they have such a fun and creative atmosphere!"

"So Eddie I hear you didn't come here alone…"

Eddie laughed, "No I didn't."

The reporter smiled, "May I ask whom?"

"Oh the fabulous Loren Tate, she is taking pictures on the carpet right now."

The reporter nodded, "So I have heard rumors that there is a little something going on there. A little romance maybe between the mentor and his protégé?"

Eddie laughed and shook his head, "Wow when you put it that way you make it sound so cynical!"

The reporter started laughing, "I'm sorry I actually think you two are quite cute. So is there something there?"

Eddie smiled and laughed a little hesitant, "Uh you know how I hate to share my personal life…"

"Oh come on!"

Eddie relented, "Yes Loren is my girlfriend we have been seeing each other for awhile now."

The reporter clapped excitedly Loren was just finishing up her pictures, "Loren come over here!" Loren smiled hesitantly and walked up to stand next to Eddie who wrapped his arm around her waist. "I hear you are the new lady in Eddie Duran's life." Loren just blushed and Eddie smiled squeezing her side. "Wow and shy too! This one is a keeper Eddie!"

Eddie laughed, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Well thank you guys and congratulations on officially being a couple."

Loren smiled her beautiful smile that made Eddie weak at the knees, "Thank you."

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her along with him. Once they got to the next area for pictures together Eddie leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I think I may have just thrown you into the public eye a lot more."

Loren looked at him and gave him a soft kiss, everyone went crazy snapping picture of the "new" couple. Eddie smiled at her response as they took their last pictures before they went over to the stage where Eddie would be performing. Loren stood next to one of the security guards on the side of the stage as Eddie ran up on stage.

"Hey how are you all doing today?!" The audience screamed in response. "I'm going to start off with one of my favorites that you should all know."

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac  
5 steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me_

_You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shhh-t girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud_

Eddie walked over to Loren and grabbed her hand pulling her onstage. The audience freaked out.

_You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' 'em dead  
Dropping like flies around ya  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'mma turn you on_

_[Chorus]  
You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shhh-t girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud_

_Can't seem to stop you from...running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
You're my greatest hit girl  
Just say this is it girl...  
Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl_

_You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shhh girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh_

Eddie finished and gave Loren a kiss, "Thank you baby." Loren smiled and waved to the crowd before she walked off stage. "Isn't that girl gorgeous?" The audience screamed. Eddie performed a few more songs before he walked off stage.

Loren punched him in the arm when he approached her. "Seriously Eddie?! I was dying up there!"

"What are you talking about? You were beautiful up there." Loren shook her head at him trying not to smile. Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down kissing her.

…__

"So I hear you are finally acting like a man."

Eddie rolled his eyes at his dad as he walked in with Loren, "Seriously pops that's the way you great your only son?"

"It's about time you finally announced that you are dating this gorgeous young lady!" Loren blushed when Max kissed her hand.

Eddie pulled her away, "And let's make this clear pop I am dating her."

Max and Loren both laughed at Eddie's discomfort at his dad showing Loren affection. Loren leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good thing I only have eyes for you."

…

"Miss me?" Loren shut her locker and immediately pulled Mel into a hug.

"Mel! I can't believe your back! I have missed you like crazy!"

Mel smiled, "Oh I know, everyone misses mighty Mel after they don't have her. Plus you have been super busy with Eddie. Speaking of Eddie I saw his interview announcing you as his girlfriend and then pulling you up on stage yesterday!"

Loren blushed, "Yeah I wasn't expecting any of that to happen!"

"But it's good right?!"

Loren groaned, "So great! I can't believe I get to be with Eddie Duran the person I have been in love with since I was sixteen."

Mel laughed, "I know it's like a dream! I am so jealous of you!"

Loren laughed and was about to respond when they saw Adriana walking up. She had bandages on her nose and her eye was an ugly greenish brown color. "Look at what you did Mel!"

Mel narrowed her eyes at Adriana, "Next time don't treat my best friend like you did."

Adriana glared at her but looked at Loren and took a step back. She was surprisingly intimidating. She had this air of confidence and she looked at her fiercely not shy away like she used to. She guessed it was because she was now Eddie Duran's girlfriend. She just turned and walked away not able to say anything.

Loren looked at Mel weirdly, "Why did she look at me like that?"

Mel smiled, "It's because you are different Loren. You aren't that shy girl from before you are a confident woman now Adriana's immaturity can't handle it."

Loren started laughing as she linked arms with Mel and started walking down the hall.

…

Loren walked out and saw Eddie waiting for her in his car. She ran over and hopped in. He gave her a kiss. "How was school?"

"You really want to hear about my day in high school?"

"Nah sounds depressing." They both laughed.

"You won't believe this! I had people asking me for my autograph today."

Eddie laughed, "Lo why are you surprised?" She smiled in response. "Oh by the way you ready for the concert tomorrow night at MK?"

"NO! I haven't let myself think about it because I knew I would panic!"

"You are going to do great and I will be with you the whole time!"

"Thank you."

"Of course baby," Eddie pulled her into a kiss, Loren grabbed his hand and held it as he drove.

**So the it girl performance actually happened! Jason Derulo sang it and pulled his girlfriend Jordin Sparks on stage and I thought it was the cutest thing ever so I had to add it to my story!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Battlefield

**Hey guys sorry school is unbelievably busy so I won't be able to write as much as I would like too. Anyways I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 4 – Battlefield**

"Hey everybody welcome back! We are lucky enough to have the one and only Eddie Duran in the station today! Welcome Eddie!"

"It's great to be here."

"So Eddie I hear you will be attending the music awards here tonight."

"Yeah I will. This year I just get to sit back and watch no nominations or performances."

"Wow your career is already going downhill huh?"

Eddie laughed, "What?! I like to think I am semi decent!"

"I see a pretty lady shaking her head in the back over there. Hi Loren."

Loren blushed, "Hi."

"So you disagree that Eddie is semi decent?"

"Of course! I think Eddie is the best at what he does, and I'm not just saying that because I'm his girlfriend and he would kill me if I said otherwise."

The interviewer and Eddie laughed, "Wow Eddie seems like you got a great support system."

"Yeah she is great. I don't know see how I made it this far without her."

"That's great you guys are a great couple. Now you are here to promote your new single "It Girl" that you performed just recently where you pulled Loren onstage."

"Yeah she wasn't too thrilled about that."

"Hey! I wouldn't say I didn't like it, it was just unexpected!"

The interviewer laughed, "Well why don't we play your new single and you two can argue?"

He played the song then turned to talk to Loren and Eddie. "So Loren I haven't ever had the chance to meet you! How has your career been starting up?"

Loren smiled, "Great thanks, and I did a concert with Eddie at MK which was great. I am working on recording right now, but I am taking a break from school and that to be here with Eddie through all his interviews."

The interviewer looked at Eddie, "Wow I gotta say Eddie you are one lucky guy."

Loren blushed and Eddie smiled. The song was over and the interviewer spoke, "Well thank you for joining us Eddie and Loren it was a pleasure, both of you visit us again soon."

…

Loren had already done the carpet at the festival in LA, but that was nothing compared to this. Cameras were flashing everywhere and people were screaming for her to look this way or that way. Eddie pulled her close and she smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze to which the cameras starting flashing double time to capture the sweet moment.

Eddie leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You doing okay?"

Loren only nodded in response knowing Eddie would see right through it anyway. Her anxiety was through the roof she knew everyone was watching "Eddie's new girl" and she didn't want to let him down. She couldn't mess up.

The carpet was finally finished and now came the interviews. Loren was reluctantly separated from Eddie to do her interviews. "So Loren Tate, you're Eddie's date tonight right?"

Loren laughed, "I would hope so or I must be really confused."

The reporter laughed, "So what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a Jovani, midnight blue strapless floor length dress."

"Well all I can say is you look amazing!"

Loren smiled, "Thank you."

"All I can say is Eddie went up in class having you on his arm."

Loren blushed, the reporter continued. "I hear you have a new single coming out this month."

"I do! It's called "one step at a time"."

"Can you tell us anything about this new album?"

"Well I am going to be sticking more towards the pop side, but there may be some slower ballads in there I don't know you will have to wait and see."

The reporter smiled, "Well thank you Loren I'm looking forward to hearing more from you."

"Thank you!"

Loren did a few other interviews until Eddie came and pulled her away. "You are amazing you know that?"

Loren smiled, "At least they were nice to me."

Eddie raised his eyebrows, "you thought they would be mean?"

"No it's not that. I just I'm Eddie Duran's new girlfriend I don't know if I can live up to those standards."

Eddie lifted her chin, "You are way above anything I could have dreamed. I can't believe that you picked me."

Loren smirked, "Hmm I don't know if I picked you…"

Eddie laughed and entwined their fingers together and kissed her hand pulling her into the building to find their seats.

…

"Loren! You're back! How was New York?!" Loren laughed at her mother's excitement as she set her bags down on her bed and gave her a hug.

"It was awesome! Red carpets! Award shows! I got to meet celebrities and people were asking for my autograph! It feels like a dream it really does!"

Nora smiled, "No one deserves it more than you!"

"Thanks mom but all I can think about is how crazy these next few months are going to be. I mean with school and recording and interviews. What's going to happen to Eddie and me?"

Nora thought for a minute and brushed Loren's hair out of her face. "You will know what's best when the time is right."

Loren smiled sadly and went back to unpacking.

…

Eddie hung up the phone for the tenth time he kept almost calling Loren but he knew she was busy. He understood how starting out in your career could be busy, but he was feeling neglected. He needed advice and since it was about Loren there was only one person he could talk too.

"Hey Ed!" Max pulled Eddie into a big bear hug.

"Hey pop! How have you been?"

"Great! You have been awfully busy!"

"I miss you too pop. I actually came seeking some of the amazing Papa Max's advice."

Max smiled, "Shoot!"

"Well Loren has been super busy with recording and school which I understand. But at times I feel like I don't even have a girlfriend because I never see her."

Max thought for a second before he responded, "Ed I want you to be happy and I know Loren makes you happy. But you are miserable son. Talk to her figure out what you should do, because obviously how things are going right now aren't what you want."

"Thanks pop."

…

Loren was finally getting home after a long day at the recording studio. Her phone buzzed it was Eddie. She smiled sadly; they hadn't spent any time together since New York. "Hey."

"Hey Loren"

Loren was surprised Eddie had never called her Loren he always called her babe or Lo. Something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure…. I just wanted to talk about us…"

Loren sucked in sharply, "What about us? Are you breaking up with me?"

Eddie sighed, "No… Lo…"

Loren was trying not to cry. "Eddie I care about you so much. But why are you doing this?"

Eddie suddenly got angry, "Doing what?! Trying to make our relationship work?! All you care about is your career!"

Loren started to cry. "You know that isn't true Eddie!"

Eddie knew it wasn't but for some reason he just wanted to start an argument.

"What do you want me to say?"

Loren wanted to scream, "Well obviously you just said all you needed to say."

Loren hung up and went into her room and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

…

She woke up to a huge burst of thunder. It seemed like the appropriate weather for a day like this. She couldn't believe she may have just ended things with Eddie. She wasn't going to let that happen. She quickly showered and dressed and headed to the office.

Kelly looked up from her desk. "Loren what are you doing here don't you have school?"

"I need your help with something."

Kelly looked at her concerned, "Sure Lo anything!"

"Well we better get started then."

…

Eddie was bombarded by news articles about Loren when he opened his laptop. Seriously?! This was the last thing he needed when they had pretty much broken up. He saw one that his curiosity won out. He opened it and read: _Loren Tate releases SECRET new SINGLE!_

Eddie clicked on the link to the music video even though he shouldn't. It showed Loren driving a car with tears in her eyes and would switch to her walking in a smoky field with a black dress on that would sometimes shimmer into gold armor.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Eddie stared at the screen not only did Loren admit she didn't want to fight, but that she _loved _him. He suddenly grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks (I love her!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - One Step at a Time

**Hey guys' thanks for the awesome reviews I love it. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 5 – One Step at a Time**

Loren looked out the window and saw Eddie's car pulling up. She screamed. Nora, Max, and Mel were all there. They had come to talk to her about her amazing new song. "Eddie is pulling up get out!"

Mel huffed, "Where are we supposed to go?!"

"I don't care! My room! Just go!" everyone grumbled as they walked down the hall to Loren's room.

Loren sat down on the couch anxiously tapping her foot. She finally couldn't take it anymore and threw open the door. Eddie was standing there awkwardly like he was about to knock. Loren folded her arms, "Hey… What are you doing here?"

Eddie sighed, "I heard your new single."

Loren pushed the door open and let him in. "Oh really? That's nice."

"You are really going to make this hard for me aren't you?"

Loren had to suppress a smile. She was making this as hard as she couldn't but he deserved it. "What are you doing here?"

Eddie took a step forward but hesitated, "Loren I'm so sorry. I should have told you what…"

Before Eddie could finish Loren spoke, "You hurt me Eddie."

"I know Lo…"

Loren held up her hand. "Don't do it again." Eddie nodded. Loren instantly walked into his arms and kissed him. Eddie held her tightly as he sighed in relief.

"Remind me to never let you go again I seriously was out of my mind without you." Loren smiled and ran her finger along the bridge of his nose.

Eddie rested his forehead against hers, "I love you Loren."

Loren smiled broadly, "I love you too." Eddie picked her up and spun her around when he set her back down he looked over her shoulder and sighed raising an eyebrow. Loren turned and saw Mel, Nora, and Max leaning out her bedroom door with smirks on their faces. She looked up at Eddie and smiled, "Did I mention I had company?"

Eddie just shook his head and laughed.

…

Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren from behind as they walked. Loren laughed. "What are you doing?"

Eddie wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Nothing just walking." Loren laughed again and turned her head giving him a kiss.

They heard someone make a sound of disgust and saw Chloe walking out of Osborne Silver's office. "Why don't you just fall down a flight of stairs?"

Loren smirked at Chloe; Eddie's arms were still wrapped around her from behind. He didn't feel tense like he used to when he saw Chloe he was still relaxed which made Loren instantly warm. "Awe Chloe did someone wake up on the wrong side of this morning." Loren could feel that Eddie was trying not to laugh.

Chloe glared and was about to answer when Oz pushed her out of the way and came up to Loren and Eddie with open arms, "My two favorite people!" He kissed Loren on the cheek and gave Eddie a handshake. He pushed them towards his office. "We have many things to talk about! You can talk with Ms. Carter another time."

They walked past a shocked Chloe and shut the door behind them.

Oz clapped his hands together making Loren and Eddie jump who were sitting on the couch. "So we start filming first thing tomorrow. Have you guys been looking over the script?"

Loren tried not to smile and avoided eye contact with Eddie because she knew if she looked at him she would start laughing. Was this guy for real? He was so animated and fake it was almost ridiculous. "Yeah in our free time we have."

"Fantastic! I will send the time and place to your managers."

Loren and Eddie nodded as Oz shoved them out of his office while yelling at Connor to get him some tea.

As Eddie opened Loren's door Loren turned to him. "Is that guy for real?"

Eddie laughed, "That was my first impression when I met him."

"Well has that impression changed?"

"Nope"

Loren laughed as she got in the car.

…

Loren was getting ready for school when the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Kelly standing there looking at her tablet, "Hey Lo!"

"Umm Hey Kell what's up? I was just about to head over to school."

"Yeah about that you need to go pack a bag we are heading to the airport in two hours."

"What?! Kell! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I just found out myself from Connor Morgan, Oz's personal assistant."

"Well I can't miss more school! I have missed too much already!"

"Loren I know don't worry that's why I have already contacted your principal. We just have to go collect your schoolwork from your teachers and we can head out."

"What about graduation?"

Kelly squeezed her shoulder, "Don't worry about it right now Loren. Go throw some clothes in a suitcase and let's go!"

Loren nodded she rushed into her room and shoved as many clothes as she could in her suitcase. She walked out and saw her mom standing there. Her mom smiled at her but she could see her eyes were wet. "I'll see you soon sweetheart. Be safe."

Loren could only nod. She hugged her mom tightly. "I love you mom. Thank you for everything.

"I love you too."

…

Loren walked into the school with Kelly. She wore tight skinny jeans with a pink tank top and a brown leather jacket and brown boots. Everyone eyes migrated to her as she walked by. Every since she had been releasing new singles she had been number one on the charts and everyone knew she was going to be co-starring in the new grease remake. Kelly noticed and smirked, "You're famous Loren."

"Oh shut up let's just get my schoolwork so we can get going…" She was about to say something else when she felt someone's hand grasp her own. She turned and saw Eddie walking beside her and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see what the day in the life of Loren Tate is like."

"You are already in my life every day."

"Yes. But not in your shoes!"

Loren laughed and kissed his cheek. Eddie smiled and squeezed her hand as they followed Kelly. A security guard followed behind them to make sure they didn't have any issues. Loren stepped closer to Eddie as she started to feel uncomfortable by the stares and whispers. Eddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

Loren had got all her schoolwork and was now at her locker getting all her books out. Adriana Masters started to walk up. The security guard was going to stop her but Loren waved him off. "Wow you actually called off your guard dog I'm surprised."

Loren sighed as she shut her locker she felt Eddie's chest pressed against her back which gave her more confidence. "What do you want Adriana I'm busy."

"You really think you are too good for us normal people?"

Eddie sighed loudly, "Well if we are done with this immature conversation can we go?"

Adriana's eyes widened. Nobody ever talked to her that way, and to have one of her idols do that made her mad. "Excuse me?"

Eddie ignored her, "Babe we really need to get going."

"Okay, it was nice to have your spiteful immaturity as a last reminder of this place Adriana." Loren waved as Eddie pulled her along by the hand.

Adriana glared as she walked away her life was so unfair then stopped. "What do you mean a last reminder?"

Loren smiled, "Because today was my last day. I am going to be gone shooting the movie for the next few months. So sorry you won't have anyone to harass anymore."

"Oh please I have a life outside of you Loren."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Well if we have a life outside you too. Loren we are going to be late."

Loren laughed at his impatience, "I'm coming!"

They both walked away without a backward glance. Adriana felt empty. She really didn't have a life outside Loren Tate. She had made it her whole goal to turn her life into a living hell and now that she wasn't here anymore she didn't know what she would do. She looked up and saw Eddie squeeze Loren tightly and give her a kiss. She hadn't had that since Phil was able to graduate early. He was working with his dad and didn't seem to have anytime for her anymore. She hated herself even more when she turned on Loren's new single. The truth was she didn't hate Loren she was just jealous of her. She had a perfect life. She harassed her because she wanted to find some fault in her. Loren was so nice and caring to everyone she thought there had to be something there wasn't. But this song made her have a new appreciation for her.

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of _

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's_

_Supposed to happen and we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused, you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's_

_Supposed to happen and we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_When you need to find the strength_

_It's your faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way you get there_

_Is one step at a time_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's_

_Supposed to happen and we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's_

_Supposed to happen and we_

_Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

**One Step at a time by Jordin Sparks **


End file.
